This invention relates to optical cables which are suitable for use in the communications field and which are of the kind comprising a multiplicity of optical fibres for the transmission of light having a wavelength within the range 0.8 to 2.1 micrometers and is especially, but not exclusively, concerned with an optical cable of this kind suitable for use as a local distribution cable for wide band services.
It is an object of the present invention to provide, for use in an optical cable of the aforesaid kind, an improved optical fibre element which is simple in form and inexpensive to manufacture.